


Why

by happywriter16



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Black Character(s), Black Male Character, Canon Character of Color, Character(s) of Color, Drabble, Gen, Movie Spoilers, Spoilers, inner thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 15:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8671984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happywriter16/pseuds/happywriter16
Summary: Revenge is a confession of pain.—Latin Proverb





	

“Bartholomew Bogue?”

_Bartholomew Bogue sent us._

“You know him?”

_Should’ve sold when you had the chance._

“What is it you seek?”

_SAM!_

“We seek righteousness but revenge will do.”

He has to stop himself from reaching up, fingering the marred skin around his neck. He grips the reins tighter instead to stop himself and to settle Mary down. She knows him, senses the change in him. He reaches down to pet her, to let her know he’s all right. 

“What is it worth it to you?” 

_It’s all gone. Everything._

He catches the black leather bag. 

“It’s everything we have.”


End file.
